Eliza
by lydiajademartin
Summary: Eliza was 13 when Lord Voldemort attacked her parents and herself, killing them all. But what if Eliza came back - not a ghost, but as the strongest witch the world has ever or will ever know? Harry is going to need her help


Chapter One

I sat down on the couch, twirling my wand around between my fingers. I had gotten this wand two years ago when I was 11 at Olivanders. I loved it with all my heart and I would never part with it for as long as I lived.

"Get down!" I heard my father scream. I didn't hesitate, flying from the couch and laying on the floor as all of the windows suddenly shattered. I covered my head with my arms at the sound, then looked up and saw Death Eaters. I wimpered quietly and crawled backwards until I was pressed against a wall. There were two of them, each of them swarming over to my parents and holding them up, pressing their wands to their necks. Then I saw the sorce of my nightmares sweep into the room, his black robe flowing freely.

Lord Voldemort.

"So, you two are Auras, I hear?" He said in his whispering voice. My eyes widened and I pressed myself further against the wall. I must have made a noise, because the Dark Lord whipped around and looked straight at me. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. He flowed across the room to me and grabbed me around the waist, walking us both up to my parents, pointing his wand to the side of my head. I screamed in pain when he pushed the tip of his wand into my head, making blood slowly start to drip out. My parents screamed too.

"Please, Dark Lord, kill us, leave Eliza be!" My mother begged. My father yelled his agreements.

"_Silencio_!" The Dark Lord cried. My mother was silent, her lips moving but no sounds were coming out. I started crying, fat tears streaming down my cheeks. I knew we were all going to die. Everyone died. "Now, as for your pretty young daughter here... I think I will just need to torture her until you tell us where you hid it."

I was suddenly dropped to the ground. I looked at my father and mother in worry, but I let my love for them shine through, telling them how much I loved them.

"_Crucio_!" Cried the Dark Lord. Suddenly, I was screaming, my back arched and my body thrashing. It was like being burned alive, fire in your veins. I heard joyous laughter from the Dark Lord as he circled me, watching my pain from all angles.

"Alright! I'll tell you where it is!" My father yelled. Immediately my pain stopped and I fell limp to the ground, gasping for breath. I heard my father telling the Lord where the something was, how he could find it. I wasn't paying attention but I could feel my brain keeping tabs.

"Why thank you," The Lord finally whispered. "You have served your purpose, and now, you shall be disposed of. _Avada Kedavra_!" He yelled. There was a thumping sound and I saw my father, limp and glass eyed on the ground. Tears spilled faster down my cheeks, then I looked up at my mother, tears were running down her face. She looked at her husband, then at me horror. I could see how scared she was. I smiled at her a little, letting her know that it would be alright soon and she nodded once. "_Avada Kedavra_!" The Lord cried once again. I had been looking into my mother's eyes, hers into mine, and her eyes suddenly lost their light, turned glassy, then her body went limp. The Death Eater dropped her to the ground like the other one had. The Lord was turning to me.

"_Impedimenta_!" I screamed, pointing my wand at the Lord. He waved his hand, dis arming me and stopping the spell.

"Your a worthless piece of filth, pure blood or not!" He snarled at me. I was still breathing hard, my chest heaving, but I narrowed my eyes at him anyway.

"At least I am a pure blood." I whispered venomously. The Lords eyes narrowed too.

"You will pay for that!" He screamed. "_Avada Kedavra_!" As soon as I heard him start the curse, I quickly looked to my mother and father, wanting them to be the last thing I saw. The way they had fallen, it looked like they were reaching for eachother. One of the best things I could have been seeing in this situation. My parents together.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

**So, whadda ya think? I just threw this together and thought, why not post it right now? So I did xD Please, review and tell me weather I should continue the legacy of Eliza xD**

**Keep on writing,**

**Daisy**


End file.
